Spending Time
Spending Time is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located two segments north and one segment northeast of West Melville Street in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles between Celica and Cross in the morning. Dialogue :Rock :"The guys gave me a "paycheck" today. I hope Celica can show me what I'm supposed to do with it." :Celica :"Good day to you, Cross. Are you doing some shopping?" :"Rock and I had some time off, so we decided to explore the commercial district." :"Are there any shops here that you would recommend?" :"Ones that do not sell food, preferably." :"Rock has quite an appetite, so it makes more sense for us to prepare food at home." :Cross :Choice A - Suggest Boutiques: Recommend visiting a boutique. (+ ) ::Celica ::"You humans certainly do enjoy dressing up!" ::"It is rather fun to look through the windows at all the beautiful clothes your boutiques sell." ::"I would very much like to try them on one day." ::Cross ::Choice A - Encourage: Tell Celica that you're sure she'd look wonderful in them. :::Celica :::"Do you really think so?" :::"It would be wonderful if they had something that fit!" :::"But I'd be afraid to enter a shop like that by myself." ::Cross ::Choice B - Hesitate: Worry that they won't have matching clothes for Rock. :::Celica :::"Dear me, that's hardly a concern!" :::"If I was to dress as Rock does, I'd be clad in nothing but a cloak! That would be quite embarrassing." :::"It's going into a boutique alone that worries me." ::Celica ::"Rock certainly couldn't come with me, and I wouldn't know what to do by myself." ::"Hmm... Oh! Perhaps I could invite Lin to join me!" ::"Of course, it would be all the more fun if you were to come as well, Cross." ::(END) :Cross :Choice B – Suggest L's: Recommend they visit L's shop. ::Celica ::"I've actually visited his shop a number of times." ::"He's a delightfully odd creature, and his shop has so many interesting things!" ::"I was surprised to see a peeler that only worked on starlight apples. He said it cannot peel potatoes or carrots or anything else. Only starlight apples." ::"Of course, there's little call for such a specific item. Poor L said he hadn't sold a single one." ::"There were all sorts of other strange things, too, like rock-orange detectors and vagabond-ant observation diaries." ::"I look forward to speaking with L again once he obtains some new stock." ::(END) :Cross :Choice C – Suggest Toys: Recommend they pop into the toy store. ::Celica ::"That sounds like fun. I don’t think I’ve ever seen any human toys before." ::"But there aren’t any children here in New LA, are there? So I suppose these toys must be intended for adults." ::"Or perhaps they’re for Nopon and Ma-non customers?" ::"Well, I’m quite curious to find out for myself." ::"I do hope there will be something that Rock and I can enjoy together." ::"We shall go pay this toy shop a visit right now!" ::"Could you point us in the right direction?" ::Cross ::Choice A – Say "North Founders Street": Direct Celica to North Founders Street. :::Celica :::"North Founders Street? I understand. Thank you so much!" :::(END) ::Cross ::Choice B – Say "Melville Street": Direct Celica to Melville Street. :::Celica :::"Melville Street? I understand. Thank you so much!" :::(END) Category:Celica Heart-to-Hearts